Donnie's Date (sequel to Mikey's Crush)
by lizpalmer91
Summary: Donnie has a date with April and he is nervous about it. He goes to his brothers for advice. for more information please read ! This is the sequel to Mikey's crush


Disclaimer I do not TMNT Characters (Donatello, April O'Neil, Leonardo, Raphael Michelangelo, or Splinter. I only own OC Lindsey and OC Kara.

**Donnie's Date (Sequel to Mikey's Crush)**

By: Anonymous

Donnie awoken with a jump start, He was nervous about his date with April. It was tonight and there was a lot to do before it. Donnie created a disguise so they can get into a midnight movie without anyone noticing he was a freak mutant turtle. (All of the turtles worry about this. They are all insecure about people judging them) He was very nervous about his date. So he decided to go talk to Leonardo and Raphael.

Leonard and Raphael were playing a video game. "Leo and Raph Can I talk to you guys for a minute" he asked nervously. (Since Mikey was with Lindsey.) The two turtles stop playing the game, "Sure Donnie what's on your Mind" asks Leonardo with a concerned smile. Before Don could answer Raphael cut him off. "Is it about your little date with April" asked Raphael teasing his brother. Donnie blushed with anger and embarrassment. "No jokes, Raphael I am a nervous about tonight" Don flared. "Donnie just be yourself, April will still like you being you" said Leo with a friendly smile. "Ok, thanks Leo. Leonardo smiled brightly. "Make sure you kiss her too" Raph sniggered. Donnie's face turned red and he looked away from him.

A few hours later Michelangelo returned home from hanging with Lindsey. "Hey Leo where's Donnie I want to give him something for his date with April" he asked hopeful to help his brother out. "He's in his room getting ready for his date" said Leo with a warm smile. Mikey smiled nicely and headed to Don's room.

He knocked on Donnie's door. "Who is it" he asked.

"Donnie it's me Mikey can I come in I have something for you." "Sure, come on in maybe you can help me with something as well" Donnie said with a smile. Michelangelo walked in the room. His jaw dropped open when he seen what his brother was wearing.

"Um… Don what is that you're wearing" asked a very curious Michelangelo. "Oh this it's a disguise to make me look more human do you think April will like it" he asked hopefully. "Don't wear some crazy get-up April would like you to be you. Who cares what the other people think. April doesn't care what you look like, she likes you for you" said Michelangelo with a smile. Before Donnie could say anything, April was there all dressed up in her yellow shirt and skirt with black leggings. She had on ballet flats and her hair was done up nicely in a bun. "He's right you know" she said smiling. Donnie and Mikey jumped at a little startled to see April standing behind them. Donnie started blushing when April seen him in the ridiculous outfit also she looked very pretty. "Ah, April first thing you look very Pretty and Secondly how long have you been there" said Donnie. "Just long enough to say Mikey's right about something?" said April. Mikey smiled a big smile. "Thanks April" he exclaimed. April left the room smiling. Donnie took off the disguise. "Here you can have this" said Michelangelo smiling. He pulled out breath spary. "Thanks, but what it's for" Donnie asked. Michelangelo laughed "you know, Mwh Mwh Mwh!" he laughed teasing his brother. Donnie blushed and scratched his head embarrassed. "Yeah, maybe it won't happen.

The two turtle strutted into the living room. They saw three girls standing in the living room. The third girl was Kara. Kara was tall and slim with light brown hair and big green eyes. She was quite pretty and tomboyish. She liked strong guys but for some reason taken to Raphael. April called for Leonardo and Raphael to come meet her friend Kara considering they knew Lindsey. The two other turtles came into the room. "Hi Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie I hope it's ok but this is my other good friend Kara" said April with a clever smile. Kara giggled then blushed. "Who's the one in the red, April? He looks cute and tough." Raphael scrowled and folded his arms. He looked at Kara then looked away blushing slightly. "I'm not cute" he said with a pout. The others laughed. Looks like Raphael got himself an admirer" They teased." Raphael growled looking kind of angry and humble. April and Donnie left for their date while Raphael was being followed by Kara who wouldn't leave him alone.

It was near midnight and before the first showing of the twilight movie was about to show. Donnie was nervous and April can tell this. "Don, what's wrong" she asked concerned about her new boyfriend Donatello. "What if the ticket guy freaks out when he sees me" said Donnie nervously. "You're in a custom. I'll explain alright" They went into to the movie to see their vampire romance Twilight.

As the movie close to the end where Edward kisses Bella's neck, Donnie sprays his breath and he turns towards April blushing. "April" he whispers "Yes Donnie" she said sweetly noticing he was red in the face which means he was going to make his move. "Can I kiss you" Don said nervously. "Sure let's kiss" April said. Both of the teens blushed and leaned in. Then they kiss passionately. When they were done things were a little awkward because the movie was over there. The couple decided to leave the theater, their faces still flush.

Donnie walked April home. On the way to her house they talked about the movie. "So Donnie what was your favorite part of the movie" April said with a smile. "I like when we shared that amazing kiss" Donnie said his face turning bright red again. "Mine too, but Don we weren't in the movie" she said laughing her face as red as Don's. "Let's kiss again" he stammered. "How about I just give you a kiss goodnight" April said smiling. "Alright" Donnie said with a sigh. April Shyly walked up to Donnie and kissed his lips. "Goodnight Donnie" she whispered in his ear. She started walking away slowly. "Goodnight my Angel" he called to her.

Donnie returned home it was three in the morning. He was surprised to see everyone up. "Hey Donnie how was your date" ask Mikey with a smile. Donnie smiled it was good. "I bet you they kissed Leo" Raph said looking at Leonardo and smiling then looking at Mikey who also smiled. The three other turtles looked at Donnie who was blushing hard. "Well… ha-ha we made out" he said embarrassed. "Epic" the three other cried. "Totally haha I had my first kiss before all of you" said Mikey smugly. Leo smirked for he had kiss someone first but he was going to ruin Mikey's happiness. (He also been keep a secret from his brother's) "Let's all go to bed" suggested Leo. Raphael rubbed his eyes "Goodnight" he said with a tired look. "Goodnight sleep tight you guys" said Mikey heading to his room. "Glade you had fun" Leo said with a smile "good night Don." Donnie smiled and went to bed.


End file.
